106151-is-this-customer-service
Content I give him all the pertinent information and then... When I went to the mailbox I did in fact receive my item, no worries there, but something is missing.... I then informed the Agent that I was talking to about this, and this is his word for word reply, no alterations. I got restored a broken item essentially, and this Agent can't fix his mistake? Instead I'm directed to a place where the only reply I can hope to receive is "thank you for reporting this, we will look into it". What do I do? | |} ---- ---- Never said I wasn't going to play, it's just frustrating that an error not my own is being handled this way. | |} ---- It's really hard to tell these days, so many rage threads I just assume any complaint pushed people past the edge. It does suck, in a way I guess you have to laugh it off like "Seriously?" Back to grinding out a new one! | |} ---- It was a Blighthaven quest reward. | |} ---- Well then that really sucks. I'm sorry | |} ---- ---- I have no way to get this item again :( | |} ---- RE:OP Title. Not so much Customer Service, as say Customer 'served'. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ya, I guess it's ok to be happy with mediocrity. Sure he got the item back but now the runes he put in before aren't there and there are no rune slots available at all. For a quest reward that you can't get again... Even if he can get rune slots to appear, did he get back the runes he put in the first time? Did he get the same rune slots as before? Does he even get rune slots. It's great he got the item back, but to be happy that they can't even restore the item to what it was before is not something we should just move past. This is the first game I have ever played where the CS was so distant from the players. NCSoft runs the CS for a game Carbine made. They have no true access to any of the things in game to fix these issues and they are causing a lot of players to quit because of it. So yes, I am frustrated that they made such a bad model for their CS and allow this to continue. Yes the OP should be frustrated and expect to get the exact item back that disappeared not a "new" quest reward that is BROKEN as well... That's not customer support, that's over promising and under delivering. | |} ---- Honestly, it sounds like a mechanical issue. They may not have given the CS monkeys the tool to check slots and recover them, since they're randomly generated upon arrival. Probably something that could be looked at in the future. At the very least, they should have a way to add/change rune slots so we can at least correct it (and get the slots we want instead of praying to the RNG Gods. At least then, we could say, "Well, I know it sucks, but you might have to buy the rune slots." Still, probably would be best if they got the tools to restore items with their previous stats and slots. | |} ---- Ya, the disconnect between NCSoft and Carbine has made them not have the tools. It's not hard to go back and check their logs when the item was there, what slots it had and what runes were in the slot and recreate the item with the same things if the tool was there. | |} ---- While I appreciate the random stats thing a bit (they wanted to make gearing a bit more variable than getting "fixed gear") it makes things a lot harder for PVE gearing and for customer service. Honestly, I think their answer might not be in taking that out, though, but giving crafters ways to fiddle with stats. | |} ---- I agree there needs to be a way to change rune slots on gear, but you shouldn't have to worry about this when an item disappears and they have to restore it. You should get the EXACT item back, not one that might have less rune slots (or more, which would be favorable but still wrong) and different slots all together. You're not asking for a new quest reward because you didn't like the slots on the first one, you are asking for your item to be restored because of a bug making it disappear. | |} ---- Chua agree with Notti. Is normally nothing more then look in Transaction DB and revert last step to magically conjure item back. Maybe lacking tool for CS, but technically possible. | |} ---- Unfortunately, I'm working on the presumption that Carbine and NCSoft have some kind of disconnect. Either Carbine doesn't trust the integrity of NCSoft's support with more in depth logs, or NCSoft is making things difficult on their end because they've got other things on their plate. I'm just trying to come up with something I know Carbine can do directly. And I may just want more control over the stats on our gear since that could fix gear RNG issues for endgame PVE. | |} ---- ---- It's better than GW2 was at the start - hell, item buyback didn't even exist in the game. In the first month of the game, I bought 2 (of the same) 42k Karma items off of a karma vendor in Orr during one of the many lag spike fests that existed in that zone...immediately ticketed it and (7 days later...) CS refused to restore my karma because they "didn't have the tools." I guess NcSoft has only *slightly* improved(?) in 2 years...or maybe that was just ArenaNet not having their #@$# together. Either way...yeah. | |} ---- ---- To which I reply... It goes on... So what exactly can the WildStar Support Team do? Every end-game item revolves around some form of RNG, mainly its rune slots. If they can't restore rune slots to items and this situation happens to someone with a Legendary item? | |} ---- ---- ---- Come on, if inadequate customer support was enough to kill a company, there wouldn't be any left. Except Chase. I've actually had to call in a couple times and they've got great customer service. | |} ---- Not kill the company, kill their customer support. If they remain unreliable with issues their game causes who do we turn to for help? | |} ---- ---- ---- I really hate to bring up WoW because it's been so long. This one time I had a problem with a NPC being bugged, so I submitted a ticket. 15 minutes later a Game Master appeared out of nowhere, laughed with me for a minute, then reset the NPC, right before my eyes. Talk about satisfaction. Why doesn't Carbine have a similar system of GMs? Is it too early for that? | |} ---- ---- ---- My lack of programming skills may show here, but doesn't it exist once it's rolled? My other gear doesn't re-roll itself every time the server resets. I had 1 air slot out of 3 possible. I just wanted that exact item back, not a chance to re-roll the rune slots. | |} ---- Still haven't received the guest passes on my wife's account. It was a pain just to get them to send mine. So, she said just forget it. | |} ---- 2x RNG on the slots, # and type. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is the actual issue. They need a system that snapshots characters so they can restore exact items that are lost in situations like this. That being said, the same bug that caused the point of this thread would probably still fall through the cracks due to the hard reset that occurred. Although the responses given were not pleasing to the OP, they were also not canned auto-responses. That's a start. Edit: PS Comparing the CS departments of Carbine and Blizzard is akin to comparing the players on the Minnesota Twins Single A affiliate and the NY Yankees starting lineup. This isn't a matter of apples and oranges at this point, but more like apples and diamonds. Give them time, it will get better (or they'll close up shop) if given a chance. | |} ---- The non-automated responses were from the second guy I was talking to after the "shift change". He was much more sympathetic and understanding of the matter. It was the first guy who told me to /bug if it was still a problem, which I do not care for. | |} ----